


don't know what road we're on

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen doesn't want the night to end</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't know what road we're on

**Author's Note:**

> For the October Songfic challenge day 21 - "I don't want this night to end"

It's three thirty five in the morning and the Hanna house is quiet once again, most of the revellers having long since gone home or retired to bed. The backyard is deserted, the fairy lights and lanterns still casting a faint glow, illuminating the aftermath of a wonderful day that Callen knows Sam is going to be bitching about cleaning up for at least the next six months, and he'll spend at least the next six after that reminding Callen that this was all his fault. 

But Callen doesn't mind in the least and he can't stop smiling. 

Nell shifts in his arms, raises her head from his chest to look into his eyes. Her eyes are as bright as her smile, even if there are tell tale lines of red along the rims. His hands, linked together at the small of her back, press their lower bodies closer together and he adds an exaggerated sway into their dancing because he knows it will make her laugh. 

It does. 

"You know they've shut off the music, right?" 

Callen shrugs, sways a little more. "We don't need music," he says and her hands reach up, play with the end of his tie, now hanging loose from the collar of his tuxedo shirt. 

"You don't think it's time to... I don't know... go inside?" There's a tilt to her head, to her voice, that can only mean she's got one thing in mind and normally, Callen would not be averse to her suggestion. 

But tonight is not any ordinary night. 

He covers her hands with his own, steps back and holds her at arms' length, the better to allow his eyes to roam over her body, taking in the long white dress that's been stealing his breath all day. Much as he wants to peel it slowly from her body, the knowledge that she'll never wear it again makes him want her to leave it on as long as possible.  

"What can I say?" he says. "I don't want this night to end."

He's all ready for her to tease him for his corny lines, but instead her smile turns soft, as soft as her touch when she reaches her hand up to his cheek. 

"Me neither," she whispers and he grins, leads her in a little dance step that he learned in a different identity, a different life, a long time ago. It ends with her dipped back low in his arms, her lips millimetres from his and when he kisses her, he knows that even if this is the end of the night, it's the start of something even better. 


End file.
